


Chicken Soup

by chommki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Fluff, WITH A SHARP STAB OF ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chommki/pseuds/chommki
Summary: The Pines family makes fun of Dipper's demon problems.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by TAU server discourse and the soup-demon-summoning writing prompt

In the Pines home residing in Gravity Falls, also known to many as the Shack, came boisterous laughter.

Stan, even in his old age, had the loudest guffaw of the group. “So, so you’re telling me, the poor guy just managed to summon you with,” Stan couldn’t help but stop for another outburst of laughs, “A hand-me-down recipe for chicken soup?”

Dipper, fully corporeal, couldn’t help but groan and throw his head back. “Yes! It’s so unfathomable and wrong but my senses said there was a perfectly drawn circle, which I’ve mentioned, did not exist! I don’t know how they managed to do it, I swear to the stars.” The demon crossed his arms in a grumpy manner. (Mabel swears that he was smiling, though.) 

Another stream of giggles came Acacia. She sat on the floor next to Willow, while Hank took the armrest of the living room coach. “It’s so funny— I imagine, he’s sitting there in the kitchen,” She stood up straighter and held out her arms as though she was mixing a bowl, “He’s reading out of the book for the next step and suddenly… ! ‘Holy shit! That’s Alcor the Dreambender!’”

Acacia mocked a ‘terrified normal guy’ expression and fell back on the carpet, earning another round of howling. 

Even Henry couldn’t help but pipe up next to Mabel, “Hey!” His voice was a bit gruffier than his normal one, “There’s a demon in my soup! I asked for no demons.”

Drawing his crossed-arms closer, Dipper rolled his eyes from his spot in the air. “You guys love my misfortune, don’t you.” His long ears were tilted downward as he drawled.

“Of course, bro-bro! How else do we show that we care for you?” Dipper’s sister shared a white grin as she leaned back to look at him. “You’re our favorite brother. And uncle.”

“And entertainment!” Another round went around the room.

A mischievous smirk came from Hank. “I’m sure you won’t mind if we use a can of soup for the family circle, right?” Immediately, a horror-stricken expression took over Dipper’s features.

“No.”

Henry tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I did recall a sudden need for extra Campbell cans.”

“Oh my stars.”

Hell, even Willow piped up. “Yeah, dad! I’ve been craving some soup recently. Specifically, chicken soup.”

“I can’t believe I’m related to all of you. I’m done.” With a pop, Dipper disappeared from his space above the coach. This only rewarded him with extra Pine’s Family-brand laughter.

…

In the mindscape, Dipper chuckled as he replayed the memory in his mind, along with many other moments together with his family. The little moments, where they were happy and laughing. The good times, when they were all together.

Were.

**Author's Note:**

> im not responsible for any pain


End file.
